Konfesi
by bluenettes
Summary: —tentang Makoto yang selalu malu, Haruka yang akhirnya berani, dan satu pernyataan. { makoharu }
_Free_ **KyoAni**

･ _makoharu_ ･

. . .

 _Makoto Tachibana,_

 _temui aku di depan loker nomor 237. Nanti malam, tepat pukul sembilan._

. . .

 _Konfesi_

Sepucuk kertas merah muda terselip di dalam amplop biru-putih-kuning di bawah buku-buku teori olahraga. Ditemukan di dalam loker 237, milik sang penerima surat—Tachibana Makoto.

Isinya singkat saja. Hanya dua kalimat berisi permintaan.

Makoto ingat, teman sekelasnya pernah mendapat surat semacam ini terselip di dalam loker. Dan esoknya, temannya itu mendapat teman kencan baru.

"E-eh? Tidak mungkin pernyataan cinta," Makoto terkekeh sendiri dan menggaruk pipinya.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, akhirnya perenang muda itu memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah latihan renang, bukan surat yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Tapi…

 _Kira-kira itu surat apa? B-bukan untuk pernyataan cinta, kan?_

 _Atau itu surat ancaman?_

 _Surat teror?_

 _Apa aku harus datang?_

 _Menurut kalian?_

 _B-bagaimana kalau itu berbahaya?!_

 _Apa aku perlu—_

. . .

"Mako- _chan_!" Hazuki Nagisa melompat dan memeluk Tachibana Makoto, begitu si pemuda bersurai _olive green_ mendekati kolam renang Iwatobi.

"Nagisa," Makoto tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala pirang milik _shota_ kelas satu itu. "Ada apa?"

"Mako- _chan_ , jangan pergi," Nagisa mulai terisak dan mengeratkan pelukan. "Jangan... mati..."

Nanase Haruka dan Ryuugazaki Rei yang tadinya tengah berenang-renang di tengah kolam kini ikut berjalan mendekat. Bahkan Matsuoka Gou sang _manager_ tim ikut mendekat dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Benar, Makoto- _senpai_. Jangan pergi..."

"Hah?" Makoto menaikkan alis. "...sebenarnya ada apa?"

. . .

Latihan berakhir dan Gou sudah pulang. Tersisalah empat pemuda kelas satu dan dua yang masih duduk merenung, membahas satu objek yang lumayan menarik untuk dibincangkan.

" _Tachibana Makoto, temui aku di depan loker nomor 237. Nanti malam, tepat pukul sembilan_ ," Haruka menghela napas dan melempar kertas surat itu sembarangan. "Lalu kenapa."

"K-kenapa harus malam-malam? Kan bahaya," Nagisa kini meringkuk di dalam pelukan Rei. "J-jangan-jangan, dia..."

"Mungkin itu ajakan kencan," kata Haruka, datar. "Lagipula Makoto sudah besar."

"Ungg—" Makoto menggaruk tengkuk dan meringis. "Tidak apa-apa, Nagisa, Rei. Jangan khawatir. Tapi itu tidak mungkin ajakan kencan, Haru."

"Kenapa tidak."

"B-bagaimana bisa ada yang menyukaiku," Makoto meringis lagi. "Lagipula Nagisa, Rei, kalian tahu dari mana tentang surat itu?"

"Aku dan Rei- _chan_ tadi ingin menyapa, tapi melihat Mako- _chan_ menerima surat itu, kami ikut membacanya diam-diam dari belakang. Mako- _chan_ tidak menyadarinya, ya~?" Nagisa memutar bola mata dan memajukan bibir.

Sementara itu, Haruka masih setia dengan wajah _dead fish_ andalannya.

"Eh, mungkin," Nagisa mendadak menampakkan wajah serius dan menatap Makoto. "Mungkin saja sih ajakan kencan. Tapi kenapa malam-malam, mencurigakan..."

"Mungkin dia malu kalau dilihat orang," Rei mengedikkan bahu, berusaha membuat hipotesis.

"Kalian, seperti anak kecil," Makoto terkekeh. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Mungkin Gou."

"H-hah?"

Tiga kepala menoleh bersamaan, menatap Haruka—dengan rahang turun dan mata melebar.

"G-gou- _chan_?"

Haruka mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. "Mungkin."

Angin meniup ombak-ombak di permukaan kolam yang menggulung kecil. Matahari sudah mulai meredup sinarnya. Sudah mulai sore. Keempat pemuda labil yang duduk di melingkar di tepian kolam itu masih sibuk berdiskusi tentang surat—mungkin—cinta yang diterima Makoto, tadi pagi, terselip di lokernya.

"AH!" Nagisa mendadak berdiri dan melompat-lompat. "Benar! Mungkin Gou- _chan_ malu! Mungkin Gou- _chan_ ingin menyatakan perasaan pada—"

"E-eh, tidak," Makoto melambaikan tangan "Tidak mungkin, ugh..."

Nagisa memosisikan telapak tangan mengelus dagu. "Atau mungkin, teman sekelas Mako- _chan_..."

"Ah! Mungkin saja," Rei cengar-cengir lebar. " _Senpai_... jangan lupa traktiran, ya."

"A-apa?"

"Kalau Mako- _chan_ sudah punya kekasih, harus ada traktiran!" sahut Nagisa—kelewat semangat. Tangan mengacung ke atas dan mata sudah menyipit lantaran tertawa terlalu lebar.

Makoto menggaruk tengkuk, masih tidak percaya. "Ngg, terserah kalian saja."

Nagisa dan Rei tertawa, membayangkan traktiran yang kemungkinan besar akan mereka peroleh. Haruka mencoba tidak peduli dan memalingkan wajah.

. . .

Debur ombak sore hari terdengar pelan. Kicauan burung mulai memelan, dan kanvas biru cerah mulai terganti oleh warna jingga kemerahan. Makoto memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, dimana ada bias kemerahan tercetak di kulit putihnya.

"Haru, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu hal khusus," Haruka menyahut malas. "Tenang saja. Jangan _paranoid_ seperti anak perempuan."

"Hn... baiklah," Makoto sampai di depan rumahnya. Di belakangnya, Haruka bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumahnya di atas sana. "Umm, Haru... bisa temani aku nanti?"

"Sibuk," Haruka menapakkan sepatu ke tangga-tangga batu, tanpa menoleh.

Iris _olive green_ melebar sedikit. "A-ah iya. Ungg... doakan aku. Selamat malam."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Haruka masih tidak menoleh. Bibir Makoto mengucap 'terima kasih' pelan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Begitu pintu ditutup, Haruka menoleh ke bawah. Berusaha memasang wajah tidak peduli, dia merendahkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

. . .

Jam tangan kulit hitam menunjukkan angka 21:07.

Malam itu gelap, dingin, dan sepi. Terutama di koridor loker. Nyanyian jangkrik mengisi kesunyian, dan temaram lampu di langit-langit tak banyak membantu. Bahkan gemerisik rumput lebih berisik daripada suasana di dalam ruangan.

Tachibana Makoto berdiri bersandar di pintu besi loker miliknya, menunggu. Bibirnya bersenandung pelan, selagi menunggu 'seseorang'.

 _Tap, tap._

Makoto menoleh ke kanan, kiri, berulang-ulang. Tidak ada orang. Ia menghela napas.

 _Tap, tap._

"A-ah, aku sudah lama menunggu," ucap Makoto pelan, masih menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang melangkah. Kepala menoleh ke segala arah, mencari-cari. "Hei? Aku sudah melompati pagar sekolah untuk masuk jadi tolong—"

"Makoto."

"H-HAAAH?!"

Tepukan kecil mendarat di bahu Makoto saat dia tengah menoleh-noleh mencari orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar koridor.

"Ssst."

Makoto menutup mulutnya sendiri, kaget. "H-haru?"

"Diam," Haruka, si pejalan misterius, melebarkan telapak tangan di bibir sang ahli _backstroke_.

"Ummff—" Makoto menurunkan tangan Haruka, lalu menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan. "Baiklah, Haru, ada apa menyuruhku kemari?"

"H-hah? Yang mengirim surat itu bukan aku," Haruka melirik Makoto sekilas, kini menjulurkan kepala untuk mengecek keadaan sekeliling. "A-aku datang karena aku—"

Makoto memiringkan kepala. "Um?"

"Aku—a-ku khawatir."

 _Siiiing~_

Makoto mengedipkan sepasang bola mata hijau. _Haru? Khawatir?_

"E-eh, yang benar?"

"Ya."

Haruka yang masih kalem, kini menghela napas dan ikut bersandar ke pintu besi loker.

"Haru, ini sudah malam. Tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak."

Makoto membulatkan mata dan meringis, melihat Haruka hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana selutut.

"Haru, pakai jaketku."

"Tidak," Haruka memajukan lengan, menolak uluran jaket yang diberikan. "Ehm. Kemana orang itu. Lama sekali."

"U-uh, entahlah," Makoto melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu 21:15.

Jangkrik ikut bernyanyi untuk menemani. Hembusan angin dan dengungan nyamuk juga ikut menghiasi. Sunyi, tapi Makoto tidak pandai meramaikan suasana.

"Haru, kita pulang saja," ujar Makoto pada akhirnya. "Dia tidak akan datang."

"Hn? Kukira kau masih mau menunggu."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula dia tidak jadi datang, hehe—"

"Siapa bilang."

Makoto kembali memiringkan kepala. Sahabatnya dari kecil ini sangat berbakat untuk membuat bingung orang lain. Isi kepala Makoto berantakan, dibuat bingung sejak tadi pagi.

"Baik, maaf tadi terlambat, dan sekarang malah membuatmu bingung, " Haruka sedikit menundukkan kepala, lalu berdiri menghadap Makoto. Pemuda penggila _freestyle_ itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dan mencengkeram dada kiri. Wajahnya sedikit gugup—hal yang sangat jarang dilihat Makoto sebelumnya. "Aku mencintai air."

Makoto meletakkan telapak tangan di bahu Haruka. Bingung, heran, merasa bodoh karena tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Haru, bicara ap—"

"60 persen tubuh manusia adalah air. Jadi aku sudah mencintai 60 persen bagian dari dirimu."

Otak Makoto mulai memproses.

 _Loading: 38%._

"40 persennya lagi karena Makoto selalu baik dan selalu membuatku senang."

 _Loading: 39%._

Kemampuan otak Makoto menurun drastis. Mungkin terlalu banyak informasi untuk diolah.

"Aku malu. Makanya aku mengatakannya malam hari, berdua saja."

 _Loading: 69%._

"Makoto... aku menyukaimu. Maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak meminta jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Surat norak itu memang dariku. Maaf."

 _Loading: 78%._

Si pemilik otak kini mengedip sebentar dan bergumam 'e-eh?' pelan.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Telapak tangan Makoto yang tadi menepuk bahu bertulang keras kini jatuh menepuk udara. Haruka sudah melesat di balik loker-loker besi biru muda, dan langkah 'tap, tap' yang familiar menggema di sepanjang koridor.

 _Loading: 95%._

"Apa... tadi...?"

 _Loading: 97%._

"E-eh?! Haru?!"

Makoto baru sadar Haruka sudah berjalan menjauh.

 _Loading: 100%._

Makoto mengutuk kemampuan berpikirnya yang melambat di saat-saat krusial seperti semalam. Terima kasih berkat proses _loading_ yang lama, dia dan Haruka terpaksa menjalani sore yang sunyi saat pulang ke rumah setelah selama seharian ini mereka tidak bicara.

"Umm…" Makoto mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Haru, apa yang semalam itu… ngg, serius?"

"Lupakan saja," Haruka sibuk memandangi ombak lautan yang bergulung-gulung di perjalanan pulang. "Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

Bagi Makoto, itu adalah jawaban 'ya'.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri di saat-saat seperti itu? Memalukan," ajaib, Haruka tiba-tiba tersenyum miris. Makoto menganga, melihat fenomena langka sepuluh tahun sekali itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok."

Kedua pemuda itu duduk di kayu yang cukup bersih untuk diduduki, memilih untuk menunggu matahari terbenam bersama.

"Makoto, coba hitung jumlah ikan di laut."

"Ung…?"

"Sebanyak itulah cintaku padamu."

Makoto _jawdrop_ , tapi tetap kalem dan memasang senyum—tapi lebih mirip meringis—andalannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan laut agar tidak berombak," debur ombak menghantam bebatuan di tepi pantai. "Kau juga tidak bisa menghentikan cintaku agar—"

"Haru, cukup," Makoto tidak menatap Haruka lagi, kini atensinya teralihkan oleh lautan lepas. Haruka diam, dan menundukkan kepala.

3% bingung, 2% takut, 5% _speechless_ , dan 90% malu—malunya luar biasa.

"Aku sebenarnya juga menyukai Haru," Makoto menengadah, matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan diri. "tapi aku malu. Dan aku tidak mau jadi yang _ditembak_."

Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu, Haruka menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku malu, kalau Haru mau tahu," lanjutnya, tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak pernah berharap sama sekali. Saking sulitnya aku menyembunyikan itu, sampai-sampai rasanya sudah berkurang."

Hati Haruka sedikit mencelos.

"Tapi, izinkan aku memberitahumu," Makoto menghela nafas. "Aku… menyukai Haru. Bukan sebagai balasan atas pernyataan yang kemarin, tapi aku _memang_ selalu menyukai Haru."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Haruka. Makoto balas tersenyum dan menatapnya. Biarlah senja itu menjadi sangat klise dan _sangat-sinetron_ bagi mereka berdua, tapi setidaknya—suasana saat itu benar-benar indah.

Jari-jari terulur untuk saling bertaut, entah siapa yang memulainya. Dua wajah terangkat memperhatikan mentari terbenam di balik hamparan biru gelap, sementara semburat merah terlukis sebagai kroma di wajah keduanya. Di balik wajah _dead fish_ dan senyum gugup itu, keduanya baru saja merasa sangat, sangat bahagia.

 _fin_

 _. . ._

 _thanks for reading! kindly leave some review? ; ;_


End file.
